particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party (Cobura)
| Seats2 Title = Local government | Seats2 = | Website = www.democrats.cob | politics = Politics of Cobura | political parties = Political parties in Cobura | elections = Elections in Cobura | }}The Democratic Party - Democratic Cobura (DECO) was a political party of the new left in Cobura. The party was founded by Nikos Venizelos in 3472 as a reaction to the wave of privatisations in the late 3460s. The party was absorbed by the Moderate Progressive Party in 3478, following Venizelos' death. 'History' 'The 3470s' 'Background and foundation' The Democratic Party was founded by Nikos Venizelos, a university professor at the University of Irkawa, as a reaction to the wave of economic liberalism in the latter part of the 3460s. The tax and budget cuts that were made at the time hit the public schools hard, and over two hundred professors and teachers across the capital went into strike. Initially, the Democratic Party was part of a coalition with the Democratic Cobura Party. Even though the two parties merged in January 3473, the name Democratic Party - Democratic Cobura has since been kept, though the party appears simply as 'Democratic Party' on the ballot. This is the reason why the Democrats typically abbreviate their party's name as 'DECO'. Despite the Democratic Party's working-class-oriented origins, the party decided on its first congress not to label itself as a labour party, but rather as a progressive party of the new left. 'Extra-parliamentarianism' The Democrats suffered a dissapointing result in their first national election year, in 3473. After having won 0.5 percent in the local elections the previous year, they gathered only 0.3. After having polled about 2-3 percent prior to both the presidential and legislative elections, the Democratic Party gained only 0.1 percent in the former election, and less than one in the latter. Nikos Venizelos, then-party leader, described the party's electoral dissapointment as the result of the Democrats' exclusion from national party leader debates. He stated that the Democratic Party would have to work harder ahead of the local elections the next year. The Democrats later reestablished themselves in local politics. 'Electoral breakthrough' Following the national elections held in 3476, the Democratic Party entered the national legislature for the first time, with a predictable result of almost 12 percent of the votes cast in the legislative elections. In addition to finishing as the fourth largest party in the country, the Democrats gained a plurality of votes in Cobura's capital state, Irkawa, the party's place of origin. Nikos Venizelos and 57 other Democrats were elected to parliament that year. 'Merging with the Progressives' Nikos Venizelos, the Democratic chairman, was reported dead in early January 3478. This resulted in the Democratic national committee deciding to merge with the larger Moderate Progressive Party, rather than holding a new leadership election. As a result, the Democratic Party ceased to exist as an independet party, but lives on as the so-called 'Democratic Faction' internally within the Moderate Progressive Party. 'Political platform' The Democratic Party held no official ideology described in its manifesto, but it claimed at several occasions to adhere to the principles of progressivism, environmentalism and civil libertarianism. Therefore, the Democrats remained mostly in favour of movements such as the LGBT liberation movement, alter-globalism and womens' rights activism. Economically, the party was frequently described as socialist or social-democratic, though the Democratic Party rejected these terms. The Democrats supported co-operative economics and the democratisation of the workplace, and sought to put the economy under direct popular democratic control, rather than private or state ownership. However, the party frequently supported the nationalisation of various businesses. 'Party leaders' 'Electoral performance' 'Presidential elections' 'General Assembly elections' 'Local elections' Category:Political parties in Cobura